It's Just a Game, They Said
by Gamer-chan
Summary: It was only a game, they said. It would be fun they said. THEY LIED. rated T for gore in later chapters, swearing and paranoia of getting my story taken down... FNAF! Security Guards x YouTuber! OC (posted on ) (originally with animatronics, but I changed it because the security guards need love!)
1. It's just a Playthrough, They Said

**Just a Game, They Said. It'll be Fun, They Said**

**Five Night's at Freddy's Characters x Youtuber!Reader**

_**Chapter 1: Just a Playthrough, They said...**_

…**.**

…**.**

**A Good Five Night's at Freddy's 2 Song.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**Story Start!**_

…**.**

…**.**

**Neko's PoV**

"Heeello everyone, it's me~ your little buddy LeNekopan here or Alix~ whichever you prefer~ and as you can tell, today I'm going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's!" I paused as the screen popped up showing Freddy staring at the screen like a stalker. I quickly clicked new game and began on Night 1.

"Yeah, unlike other gameplays, I'm diving head first into this, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing…aaaalllright…"

"Help Wanted. Local Pizzeria looking for someone to work the nightshift…insure safety of animatronics slash equipment… not responsible for injury slash dismemberment?!"

…

"_How many people_ had to get dismembered for them to put that into the **AD**…? And _who_ would apply for this job anyway? This is only a security job for a pizza place! There shouldn't be a risk of dismemberment at a pizza place!...

Yet here I am…"

***Ring***

"Eh?" I yelled, glancing my characters eyes around, searching for a phone and finding none. "Is it just me or is there no phone in this office?"

***Ring***

This office and, as I skimmed the cameras, the building itself, looked like it needed to be condemned... It was in _horrible _shape. The rundown-ness made this place even creepier. "If I didn't want to stay the first night… why would I come back for night 2..?

...Why would I come back for all 5 for that matter?"

***Ring***

"Yes? You need something-"

"**Hello? Hello, Hello?"** I smiled.

"Hi!"

"**Uh...I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night…"**

"Well, aren't you nice…"

"**Umm.. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact-"  
**  
"good for you...:"

"**I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you; There's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through you first week…"**

" 'Kay then.."

"**Uh… Let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm suppose to read.. It's kinda of a **_**legal**_ **thing, you know. **

_**Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza; A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property nor person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced… Blah, blah, blah…**_

"It sounds like they're trying to cover up my death."

**Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about…"**

"Bull. shit" I muttered under my breath.

"**Uh… The animatronic characters here **_**do **_**get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.."**

I sighed. "Fair enough…I can give them that."

"**So, remember; these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok…"**

"This is setting off all kinds of little sirens and alarms in my head right now."

"**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to **_**wander **_**a bit… Uhh, they're left in some sort of **'_**free-roaming mode' **_**at night...uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long… They used to be able to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87… yeah… it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"**

"How in the _hell _is this place still in business? My god… this makes no freaking sense…"

"**Now, concerning your safety… the only real risk to you as a nightwatchman here-if any- is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a **_**person**_**. T-they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. **

"Now, I see where this becomes a horror game…." I muttered, wide-eyed as I stared at the screen.

"**Now since that's against the rules here in Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. They'll probably try to..a forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort,**

…

**and death…**

"Why in the Hell are you being so graphic!?" I yelled into my computer screen.

**Uhh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah… They don't tell you these things when you sign up…**

"Because NO-ONE in their right mind would take the job!"

**But hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if ABSOLUTELY necessary, gotta conserve power.**

"mmhmm.." I muttered, trying and failing not to panic.

"**Alright, Goodnight."**

"Yeah…" I gulped in a shallow breath. "_HOW IS THIS A PLACE FOR KIDS_!"

**This time skip is a time skip made of wibbly-wobbly-timely-wimely stuff**

I was getting through the night pretty fine, though the rabbit almost got me once, but I slammed the door in his face before he could.

"Yeah… Fuck you!" I yelled. I glanced at my power level, not bothering to look at the clock, no need to give me any false hope...

**47% power**

**5:00 A.M.**

"Not even gonna look at the time, not even how much I want to…" I said as I skimmed the cams once again, then opening the door, notice the rabbit had gone.I still kept my eye out for the bunny and the chicken that I had nicknamed Roger Rabbit and Chick-i-dee…

"Okay, Roger Rabbit's in the supply closet and Chick-i-dee is in… the dining hall.. good.. and the bear is still on stage… good...good.." I put my camera down, sighing as I checked my door lights.

"God this game is full of a LOAD of psychological BS… I swear- AH FUCK YOU!" Once again the bunny had decided to make an appearance by my left door. So I promptly slammed it in his face.

**19% power**

**6:00 A.M.**

I glanced at the time.

"6:00! My shifts over! The fuck!"

Suddenly my screen went black and and the '6:00' icon came up.

"Thank god, it's over.."

**No…**

"What the?!"

**You...can't…**

"Huh..?"

The light in my room went off as the screen glitched like an old 8 bit video game. I was a security guard in a room covered in blood. There was blood on the wall that spelled something.

_**I T ' S**_

_**M E . **_

"Who is me…?" I muttered to myself moving my character around. Was this some sort of mini-game?

"What is this, some kinda mini-game?" I walked my character through the doors. It looked like an old 8-bit version of the pizzaria. I walked my character close to the stage.. "It's like the A.I. and then the bugs come in and ruins it…." The animatronics stared down at my character with soul-less eyes.

"Why…?" I muttered, not quite sure where the question came from. I was just overall confused in this situation. What was this mini-game? Was it hinting at something..? Am I suppose to be doing something? I just didn't get it…

**Y O U **

**C A N ' T !**

"What..?" I looked around the screen, my body tensed as I saw an 8-bit purple man walking up behind my character, I tried to move, but my character wouldn't move, it was just staring at the animatronics. The purple person had disappeared from behind the character, replaced by a golden version of Freddy. Just then, something bluntly collided into the back of my skull, the room spinned until my forehead smashed into the keyboard.

_**O r . . . .**_

_**y o u . . . . ? **_

_**. . . . c a n **_


	2. The Game Continues, He Says

**Just a Game, They Said… It'll Be Fun, They Said…**

**YouTuber! Reader x Five Night's at Freddy's**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_Chapter 2: The Game Continues, They Said._**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Here's Something to Listen To While You Read If You Would Like To.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Author P.O.V.**

Alix sat up, rubbing her eyes, then the back of her head. She cringed at the lump and felt a bit of liquid on her hand, which she assumed was blood. She was still wearing the same clothes she was before. A red tank top and a black zip-up jacket with sleeves longer than her arms and a pair of black cotton capris with pockets. Alix or Neko, as she was called by her friends because the black jacket she wore that has a tail and cat ears stitched onto it. There were a pair of black flats sitting by a black messanger bag on the floor.

"WTF…?" She walked over, looking at and in the bag, finding her sketch books and notepads she used to write or draw and her iPod and headset with a charger. She smiled, pulling out her iPod and pocketing it and slipping the headset over her neck. Alix slipped on the flats and slung the black messenger bag across her chest. But she was still confused. How did all her stuff get in this bag?

Where was she?

What had happened when she got knocked out?

Who knocked her out in the first place?

Alix stood, pulling out her iPod, turning on her flashlight app. She tensed, quickly realizing where she was. It looked like the backstage from Five Night's at Freddy's. A shiver ran down her spine as she stared at the empty heads staring at her from the wall. The metal table in the center of the room had a powered down endoskeleton leaning forward on it. She wonder whose endoskeleton it was. Alix took a deep breath, walking toward the door and reaching for the handle. She stopped when she heard something speak from behind her.

_**FOR….GET….TTING…. SOME….TH...ING?**_

Alix whipped around like lightening, seeing the endoskeleton was lying on it's back, across the table, in it's hand was a folded piece of paper. She slowly moved toward it, snatching the note from it's hand and backing up toward the door like if she had stayed close to it for long it would have attacked her. She looked down at the piece of paper, it was simply a piece of folded, lined paper.

_To: LeNekopan_

She narrowed her eyes at the paper, but opened it anyway. The writing was quite neat, and matched the writing on the outside of the note.

* * *

_Hello ALix,_

_My name is Golden, but you haven't met me just yet. Don't fret though, we will meet soon enough. I'm sure by now you know where you are, but why, you may wonder? _

_A game, or well, more of a challenge. Let's see how you fare outside of your little computer screen shall we? Don't worry, I'll be helping you out along the way, and keeping an eye on you, don't want our little game to end too early~ _

_Don't worry about a place to stay either, the employee lounge is more than comfortable enough, but no hiding there at night. You won't like the consequences if you try to do that~_

_Whenever you're ready, you can leave the room. I'm sure the other animatronics would LOVE to meet the new night guard~_

_Good Luck, _

_G . F ._

_P.S. I wouldn't think that you can sit in here till night, the same fate will befall you if you hide in the employee lounge. Nice try though~_

* * *

"What the actual fuck.." She muttered to herself.

Well, so much for this just being a game…. eh?

Neko POV (cause the author is done being a cocky b*tch)

I threw open the door, desperate to escape the small room I was in. That room just made me feel like I was being watched. I hate that feeling. I walked about. I was daytime, probably right before the pizzeria was about to open, I checked the time.

8:07 A.M.

I sighed, deciding to walk about. There were workers everywhere, running about, none of them really paying me any mind, well at least I thought.

"Hey! Newbie!" I turned, seeing a man with blonde, tousled hair and sky blue eyes run toward me. He stuck out his hand. "Hey there, my name's Crisoforo*! but you can call me Cris, if you would like~" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm Alix, but my friends call me Neko." I said, shaking his hand. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a neko?" He asked

"Oh, It's Japanese for cat, they call me it because of my jacket." I said, flipping up my hood and turning slightly, showing off the black cat ears and tail on my jacket. Crisoforo lit up in realization.

"OH! I get it now!" He laughed. "That's clever!" I laughed softly, my ears turning a bit red at the complement.

"Thanks, it's not that clever really…" He slung his arm over my shoulder.

"You kidding? That's really cute! You need to give yourself more credit than that!" I blushed a bit more.

"O-kay.." He smirked, leaning close to my face.

"You cute when you blush, you know.~" I pushed him off in a joking matter.

"What evs." I pouted, walking away to explore more, leaving Crisoforo there to stare with a smile and a confused look on his face.

* * *

**_Hey Look an Author's Note!_**

_* The name Crisoforo is an old Greek name that means 'he who wears gold' if that gives you any hints on who he might be~~~ kesesese~_

_Hi Reader-tans~!_

_short chapter is short, you are gonna have to deal, I was gonna cut it off after the letter, so be thankful I added the last little bit with our new buddy Cris~_


	3. It's Only Day One, They Said

**Just a Game, They Said… It'll Be Fun, They Said…**

**YouTuber! Reader x Five Night's at Freddy's**

…

…

…

_**Chapter 3: It's only Day One, They Said**_

…

…

…

**Some Music for My Dear Reader-tans!**

…

…

…

_**Day 1**_

…

…

**...**

_**11:23 P.M.**_

…

…

**...**

**Neko's Pov**

I sat down, a distance from the stage, staring at the animatronics as Bonnie and Freddy entertained the children in the pizzeria. Apparently, Chica was in the back getting some mandatory repairs done. I sighed, truth be told, they weren't as strange during the day and around the kids. But I knew better than to be fooled, this was a game of life and death. I stood, walking away from the stage, I could feel eyes on me, but didn't turn around. I headed into the employee lounge. Crisoforo was in there, along with a girl in a yellow dress that reminded her of a maids dress, minus the lace and crap. It was a yellow dress with bubble sleeves that had purple stripes in them. She was wearing a white chef's apron and her hair was blonde, short and all over the place. She was avidly talking to Cris about something. I snuck past them, snagging a RC out of the fridge that was back there. Cris seemed to notice me because before I knew it the boy, who I noted to be dress like a butler, minus the tailcoat, had pulled me over to the girl.

"Speaking of the devil, this is the girl I was telling you about, our new night guard!" He tousled my hair, I huffed shoving his hand away. In the few hours we had known each other, Crisoforo had declared himself my older brother and I have yet to understand why. The girl smiled at me, hugging me energetically after Cris finally let me go.

"Hi there, I'm Ava! I work here as a waitress part time." She laughed "I think we're going to get along great!" I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm Alix, but my friends call me Neko." She smiled.

"Does that mean I'm your friend?" I shrugged.

"Why not?" Ava cheered, hugging me again, then quickly started pulling me out of the employee lounge.

"C'mon! Let's go get some pizza! I'll make it!" I shrugged.

"Sure, just let me put down my bag." I walked over to where there was a wall of lockers. I skimmed them seeing as there were names on each of them I quickly found mine, opened it, finding a piece of paper and a padlock and key inside. I stuffed the note in my pocket and hung up my bag and jacket, leaving me in my red and black tank tops. (it's a red tanktop underneath a black one if you're confused.) I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. I turned, glaring at Crisoforo. Ava smacked his arm, giving him a similar look.

"What? I haven't seen you without your jacket on before." I rolled my eyes.

"You've only known me for a couple of hours." He opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but then realized he had nothing, so he closed it. I laughed.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I walked back over after padlocking the locker shut and stuffing the key into my pocket. I needed to find some string at some point or another, it's more secure around my neck then in my pocket, that's for sure.

"Come on, Alix! Let's go!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already..!"

After arriving into the kitchen and some questionable looks from the kitchen staff, Avav and started making the pizza. Well, I tried to help, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"What would you like on it?" Ava asked.

"Cheese and sausage, if that's no problem." Ava nodded.

"No biggie!"

In no time at all, the pizza was done and went to sit in the employee lounge and ate the pizza. Crisoforo walked into the room, leaning on the back of one of the couches, laughing.

"You two having fun without me?"

"Yep~!" I cheered, taking a bite of my third slice of pizza. "O M G, Ava you're a pizza genius!" She laughed.

"You think so?" I nodded.

'Maybe, this won't be half bad…

during the day, that is.'

**Short Chapter is short, but I needed some filler until the night shift :)**


End file.
